


The angel opens her eyes

by rangerdanger985



Series: shameless self inserts [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Universe switching, we'll see where it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IN TEMPORARY HIATUS WHILE FINISHING OTHER WORKS!!!!!!<br/>RD<br/>summary V<br/>the wind was howling it felt like i was stuck in the middle of a mini tornado.</p>
<p>"stop it!" i cried hands clamping over my ears trying to block out the worst of it, i should have just stayed home! i shouldnt have come out like a moron into a storm like this!</p>
<p>thunder crashed over head so hard that i could feel it reverberating in my bones, the night world turning into day as lightning followed its brother.</p>
<p>my legs suddenly became weak, so weak i couldn't stay up.</p>
<p>i swayed back and forth trying to stay up but my eyes were becoming heavy and i was scared, what was happening to me, why was i so weak?</p>
<p>i couldn't stop myself from falling to the ground on my knees i squinted trying to see something through the rain i thought i saw a figure but my vision was blurry, darkness was surrounding me holding me in its hand like a babe and i fell forward the rest of the way.</p>
<p>i felt the rain slowing from a tropical storm to a light shower as i laid there, my vision was tunneling but i could just barely catch a glimpse of green white top sneakers before the darkness swallowed me and i fell into nothingness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time doing a more than 1 chapter fic so forgive me if it sucks, this is really just a shameless self insert but i hope someone will like it.  
> if you see any spelling errors or mistakes please let me know in the comments below and as always be nice hate will just be deleted.  
> hope you enjoy tags will be added as chapter's are published.  
> thank you again, much love!  
> RD.  
> title from lightning crashes by live

So I must admit I am very intelligent. It might not seem like it with the situation i currently found myself in but i was.

Currently I was walking down the street in my home town, in the rain, trying to cool off after yet another argument with my little brother, the demonic spawn.

My brothers name is Jason, he's three and a half feet tall, leveled out at a whopping 93lbs. and was 14 going on 40. now I do love my brother dont get me wrong but he pisses me off sometimes especially when he's being a little moron and I just try to keep him safe.

He had a bad habit of writing checks his body couldn't cash as my parents always said.

This time he'd gotten into a fight with some guy while he was at the local mall, apparently my brother had sharked him in a game of some sort and while normally I'd give him a fist bump this time he came home with a bloody nose black eye limping.

It wasn't something I admitted to easily but my brother scared me because I could see myself in him.

I always had a short fuse as a child and a few times it put me in the hospital. I didn't want to see him waste his intelligence like I did, Like I have. Like I am.

Anyway, when he got angry about what happened actually yelling at me I lost my cool, so rather than get into a knock down drag out in the bathroom, I left our mother to take care of him while I went to cool off, originally I was just going to ride around town for a while go out to a secluded hill I usually went but I was so steamed I forgot my bike.

So now I was walking in the rain back toured home and I swear to god I'm normally more intelligent than this.

At least I graved my leather jacket before i left so I wasn't freezing.

"at least there isn't any wind" I muttered and instantly regretted it as a blast of air hit me in the face.

I cursed and flinched away, speeding up my strides to get home quicker.

The minutes felt like hours until finally I had to stop to catch my breath, I was tired my legs ached my jeans heavy with water I looked at the sky and screamed my frustration and the wind seemed to answer me blowing harder this time there was a screeching sound to accompany it.

It hurt my ears and my legs felt strange for a second but I had to push on suddenly desperate, I had to see my brother.

But it seemed the more I tried to move the stronger the wind became.

I herd a cracking sound and back peddled barely avoiding what looked like half a tree that fell in my path and the wind kept getting louder and louder.

It was like it was screaming at me telling me something but it was to loud!

The wind was howling it felt like I was stuck in the middle of a mini tornado.

"stop it!" I cried hands clamping over my ears trying to block out the worst of it, I should have just stayed home! I shouldn't have come out like a moron into a storm like this!

Thunder crashed over head so hard that I could feel it reverberating in my bones, the night world turning into day as lightning followed its brother.

My legs suddenly became weak, so weak I couldn't stay up.

I swayed back and forth trying to stay up but my eyes were becoming heavy and I was scared, what was happening to me, why was I so weak?

I couldn't stop myself from falling to the ground on my knees, I squinted, trying to see something through the rain, I thought I saw a figure but my vision was blurry, darkness was surrounding me, holding me in its hand like a babe and I fell forward the rest of the way.

I felt the rain slowing from a tropical storm to a light shower as I laid there, my vision was tunneling but I could just barely catch a glimpse of green white top sneakers before the darkness swallowed me and I fell into nothingness.


	2. last part of chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the next part of chapter 1 so this is still part 1 sorry! part 2 will be out soon i hope.  
> RD

Tadashi hamada was running late on his way back from school, he was tired, he'd worked twice as long as he'd intended with half the sleep.

The first drop of rain surprised him. he looked at the dampness on his hand almost in confusion then looked up at the sky and the rapidly forming storm clouds, if he wasn’t to tired he might have noticed how unusual that was.

“oh no” he said moments before it cut loose, he was soaked in a matter of moments but he just ducked his head and started walking pulling his hat down farther on his head, of all the times to forget his moped.

It was 10 minutes later when the wind got really bad and he herd something cracking, what had to be part of a tree coming loose and smashing on the ground in his path.

He approached the downed limb as the rain lightened to a mist and to his surprise he found a woman on the ground.

Tadashi moved to the woman checking to see if the limb had hit her but he found no apparent injuries so he turned her over.

His first thought was he’d never seen anyone like her before, she had sharp red hair that was sticking to her face and wore a black leather jacket, her jeans hugged her legs weighed down by the rain and her feet were covered by black sneakers.

While none of that was unusual and he'd seen it more than once, what was strange was the curves of her face and the way she seemed to be glowing but he blinked and it stopped so maybe that was just the rain.

She was kind of pretty though, and he couldn’t leave her out in the middle of the sidewalk so he bent and got his arms under her, she didn’t stir as he picked her up and he was surprised by how light she was.

As the rain stopped he carried this strange woman to the lucky cat café wondering all the while where did she come from? But he couldn’t ask until she woke and being sick wouldn’t help either of them so he stopped thinking and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "your personal healthcare companion"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp heres some more. probably sucks but dont hold it against me, i'm still new.
> 
> sorry it took so long though our internet went down for a while and i've been working on some new stuff =P
> 
> enjoy and tell me what you think in the comments below!  
> RD.
> 
> PS: yes i know its short i'm sorry

The first thing I noticed when I started to come back to myself was the pain in my head, it felt like someone was having a fight to the death with sledge hammers.

The second thing I noticed was I was no longer laying on the ground but in a bed, was it a dream yesterday? Did my brother come after me and find me passed out?

I didn’t have the answers to these questions but trying to think about it gave the sledge hammers spikes.

I groaned softly raising a hand to my head “owe” I groaned and felt a cloth on my forehead.

As I was wondering who put it there I missed the soft hissing sound from another part of the room but I did not miss the voice

“Hello my name is baymax”

I swear I did not scream, I just yelled, loudly.

My eyes shot open and I sat up in the bed scrambling and wound up on the floor on my head, great now they had dynamite.

“Ow” I said again “on a scale of 1-to-10 how would you rate your pain?” I looked up from the floor at something large and white with black eyes that didn’t look like eyes, more like cameras and I said the first think that came to mind

“Marshmallow?”

The puffy thing blinked at me as if waiting for my answer to some question I had missed, I racked my brain but I was coming up empty.

“Uhhhhh...... who are you?” I finally managed as I crawled back into the bed.

“I am baymax, your personnel healthcare companion”

I blinked stupidly tilting my head to one side then the other trying to understand what was going on, I was in a room looking around I saw it was divided, the part where I was laying was smaller than the other part and cleaner with more books, the other side looked like my brothers room, a tornado struck war zone.

I chuckled lightly to myself “where am I baymax?” I asked the marshmallow “you are in the lucky cat café, my creator found you and brought you here, you did not seem to suffer from any injuries” my brows perked the lucky cat sounded vaguely familure but I couldn’t place it.

Just then a door opened and someone approached “well how is she baymax?” a male asked before coming into view from behind the marshmallow.

“She is awake and appears to not be suffering from any injuries caused by her possible fall, I can find no evidence that would cause her to fall uncontiose”

I was barely listening instead looking at the young man around my age that had finally come into view, he had dark hair slightly longer in the front than in the back and brown eyes, but his face seemed strange, from a mixed heritage but I couldn’t quite put my finger on what.

He couldn’t be much older than I was, maybe in his early 20’s? he wore a white shirt under a tan button up sweater, I think it was called a cardigan but I never really cared or paid much attention to it, if you ever caught me in anything other than jeans a t-shirt and my jacket with was because I was trying to appease my mother or she forced me and I couldn’t get out of it.

His jeans were brown and hugged him nicely, normally men in skinny jeans looked retarded to me but they weren't skinny jeans, they were just light enough to hug some of the nice places but lose enough it didn’t look like he was poured into them, the cuffs of his jeans were slightly rolled up over a pair of green sneakers so my mind connected him as the last thing I saw before passing out.

He smiled upon looking at me and I had to blink a couple of times were smiles supposed to be that bright? “Hey, welcome back to the aware” he said and I blinked then shook my head slightly “thanks I guess, uh,,,, who are you?” his smile just got a little wider and I noticed he was carrying a bag over his shoulder which he put down on a shelf.

“My names Tadashi Hamada”

He held out his hand and I paused before reaching out “karri”

His hand was warm and a strange tingle raced up my arm when I grasped it to shake, what was that? I had never felt it before, it was almost like the feeling someone gets after their arm or leg falls asleep the tingling pins and needles feeling but it wasn’t unpleasant, I kind of liked it.

I dropped his hand after a quick shake then looked around again “so where am I?” I asked again his smile lowered just a little but still remained on his face “my aunts café, the lucky cat, if you get dressed you can come down and get something to eat”

He angled his head and I saw my clothing folded on the dresser, furrowing my brows I looked down and saw I was wearing an oversized blue shirt and sweat pants.

“My aunt washed them for you, they were kind of soaked. When you get done just come down the stairs” he turned and left the room the marshmallow following him, I reached up and rubbed my eyes, what a strange thing I had woken up to.

It took only a couple of minutes to get dressed, I pulled on my shoes but forwent my jacket so it was just the blank shirt, then walked down two sets of stairs and turned left, coming out of a employ only door way, the café was mostly empty accept for a couple of older people at a few tables, a woman was behind the counter, probably tadashi's aunt cass.

I jumped when a voice came from behind me “just grave a place to sit and I’ll bring you some breakfast” I turned slightly widened eyes to tadashi, he'd removed the cardigan and just wore that short sleeve shirt,

I nodded as he walked by and moved toured a table in the corner looking out the large windows at the street and people going by. Then it hit me....

The streets were unfamiliar, the people even more so. I couldn’t see any land marks that I recognized. I didn’t even think I was in the same town.

I had no idea where I was.......


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay me i finally updated! as im sure you know ive been on a marvel fix and these always take me a long time, ill try not to take so long for the next but no promises!
> 
> tell me what you think in the comment below or bug me on tumblr!   
> http://danger-r-98-5.tumblr.com/  
> kudos are love!!!!<3<3<3  
> RD.

The first thing I noticed when I started to come back to myself was the pain in my head, it felt like someone was having a fight to the death with sledge hammers.

The second thing I noticed was I was no longer laying on the ground but in a bed, was it a dream yesterday? Did my brother come after me and find me passed out?

I didn’t have the answers to these questions but trying to think about it gave the sledge hammers spikes.

I groaned softly raising a hand to my head “owe” I groaned and felt a cloth on my forehead.

As I was wondering who put it there I missed the soft hissing sound from another part of the room but I did not miss the voice

“Hello my name is baymax”

I swear I did not scream, I just yelled, loudly.

My eyes shot open and I sat up in the bed scrambling and wound up on the floor on my head, great now they had dynamite.

“Ow” I said again “on a scale of 1-to-10 how would you rate your pain?” I looked up from the floor at something large and white with black eyes that didn’t look like eyes, more like cameras and I said the first think that came to mind

“Marshmallow?”

The puffy thing blinked at me as if waiting for my answer to some question I had missed, I racked my brain but I was coming up empty.

“Uhhhhh...... who are you?” I finally managed as I crawled back into the bed.

“I am baymax, your personnel healthcare companion”

I blinked stupidly tilting my head to one side then the other trying to understand what was going on, I was in a room looking around I saw it was divided, the part where I was laying was smaller than the other part and cleaner with more books, the other side looked like my brothers room.

I chuckled lightly to myself “where am I baymax?” I asked the marshmallow “you are in the lucky cat café, my creator found you and brought you here, you did not seem to suffer from any injuries” my brows perked the lucky cat sounded vaguely familure but I couldn’t place it.

Just then a door opened and someone approached “well how is she baymax?” a male asked before coming into view from behind the marshmallow.

“She is awake and appears to not be suffering from any injuries caused by her possible fall, I can find no evidence that would cause her to fall uncontiose”

I was barely listening instead looking at the young man around my age that had finally come into view, he had dark hair slightly longer in the front than in the back and brown eyes, but his face seemed strange, from a mixed heritage but I couldn’t quite put my finger on what.

He couldn’t be much older than I was, maybe in his early 20’s? he wore a white shirt under a tan button up sweater, I think it was called a cardigan but I never really cared or paid much attention to it, if you ever caught me in anything other than jeans a t-shirt and my jacket with was because I was trying to appease my mother or she forced me and I couldn’t get out of it.

His jeans were brown and hugged him nicely, normally men in skinny jeans looked retarded to me but they weren't skinny jeans, they were just light enough to hug some of the nice places but lose enough it didn’t look like he was poured into them, the cuffs of his jeans were slightly rolled up over a pair of green sneakers so my mind connected him as the last thing I saw before passing out.

He smiled upon looking at me and I had to blink a couple of times were smiles supposed to be that bright? “Hey, welcome back to the aware” he said and I blinked then shook my head slightly “thanks I guess, uh,,,, who are you?” his smile just got a little wider and I noticed he was carrying a bag over his shoulder which he put down on a shelf.

“My names Tadashi Hamada”

He held out his hand and I paused before reaching out “karri”

His hand was warm and a strange tingle raced up my arm when I grasped it to shake, what was that? I had never felt it before, it was almost like the feeling someone gets after their arm or leg falls asleep the tingling pins and needles feeling but it wasn’t unpleasant, I kind of liked it.

I dropped his hand after a quick shake then looked around again “so where am I?” I asked again his smile lowered just a little but still remained on his face “my aunts café, the lucky cat, if you get dressed you can come down and get something to eat” 

He angled his head and I saw my clothing folded on the dresser, furrowing my brows I looked down and saw I was wearing an oversized blue shirt and sweat pants.

“My aunt washed them for you, they were kind of soaked. When you get done just come down the stairs” he turned and left the room the marshmallow following him, I reached up and rubbed my eyes, what a strange thing I had woken up to.

It took only a couple of minutes to get dressed, I pulled on my shoes but forwent my jacket so it was just the blank shirt, then walked down two sets of stairs and turned left, coming out of a employ only door way, the café was mostly empty accept for a couple of older people at a few tables, a woman was behind the counter, probably tadashi's aunt cass.

I jumped when a voice came from behind me “just grave a place to sit and I’ll bring you some breakfast” I turned slightly widened eyes to tadashi, he'd removed the cardigan and just wore that short sleeve shirt, I nodded as he walked by and moved toured a table in the corner looking out the large windows at the street and people going by. Then it hit me....

The streets were unfamiliar, the people even more so. I couldn’t see any land marks that I recognized. I didn’t even think I was in the same town.

I had no idea where I was.......

**Author's Note:**

> well there it is love it? hate it? let me know so i know if i should continue of just abandon this idea.  
> tell me in the comments below.  
> and remember kudos are love!  
> updates will be random because I'm working on a lot of stuff.  
> thanks for reading!!!!  
> RD


End file.
